In organizations where many employees work, it is difficult to determine accurately the productivity of all the employees with respect to effective working hours of the employee. Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) access systems, biometric attendance systems, network logs of employee do partial job of understanding the productivity of employee. Further, for rating the employee the manual reference of manager is considered. But the manager may not consider the entire year projects, efforts put in by the employee each day/month/quarter. There is no mechanism to understand the time invested by employee in the project work, meetings, problems faced during projects, resolution of problems, etc. during the project which helps in understanding employee's efforts during the work. Even the time sheet/work status updates provided by the employee may not reflect the actual efforts of the employee.
At present, the organizations use the security systems like RFID, Biometric etc. for estimating efficiency of the employee. The security systems do not indicate the actual time invested by the employee towards the work. There is no technique to automatically determine the actual amount of time the employee dedicates towards work. The current systems do not understand the time invested by employee in different activities during a project such as meetings, proposal, architecture design, and development, resolving problems in the project, time for delivery of project, missing interim deadlines or final deadline. Therefore, it is not accurate to rely only on a single data point like RFID or employee login details to determine effectiveness or productivity of the employee.
The issues mainly faced while determining the employee productivity at real-time are to track all the activities of the employees accurately, to correlate the different data points for estimating the efficiency and to provide recommendations based on the estimated efficiency.